The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for simultaneously operating and enhancing multiple automotive warning systems when automated threat detection systems engage the warning systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for sending combined or separate audible and visual warning signals when an automated threat detection system detects a threat. The threat detection system either activates the vehicle horn and/or light systems directly, or activates the braking system to rapidly decelerate the automobile that then activates the horn and/or lights systems during and/or following rapid changes in vehicle velocity.